Cord
Cord (マジ, Maji in the Japanese versions) is one of the three axe fighters in the Talis mercenary group. Like the two of his fellow axe-wielding mercenaries, he is under the command of Ogma. He returns in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ after visiting a village in Chapter 2 despite his absence from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo. In Game Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Fighter |3 |20 |7 |5 |9 |5 |3 |6 |0 |5 |Axes |Iron Axe Growth Rates |100% |30% |20% |40% |40% |50% |40% |0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo (Book 1) Base Stats |Fighter |3 |22 |7 |5 |9 |5 |3 |5 |0 |6 |Axes |Iron Axe Growth Rates |100% |30% |20% |40% |40% |50% |40% |3% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Fighter |2 |20 |8 |0 |4 |7 |1 |5 |0 |6 |Axe - E |Iron Axe Growth Rates |90% |55% |0% |45% |10% |35% |10% |0% Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Fighter |2 |22 |9 |0 |7 |8 |5 |5 |0 |6 |Axe - E |Iron Axe Growth Rates |100% |60% |0% |40% |50% |50% |20% |0% Support Relationships Supports *Bord *Barst Supported by *My Unit *Ogma *Bord *Barst Overall In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, he has good strength, speed, and decent luck, but his growth rate in skill is so low he'd have a problem hitting things in harder modes. However, he's not bad for easier modes, where enemies have awfully low avoid. In Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, he's been improved. His skill is much higher, and he can easily surpass Bord, and even the ancestor of the mighty Dart and Gonzales, Darros. He can be a force to be reckoned with, even if he pales in contrast to Barst. Archetype Cord, along with Bord, also another duo archetype. Bord and Cord were axe fighter under Ogma. Since then, fighters have often come in pairs, much like the Cain and Abel archetype. Bords excel in Strength and HP, while Cords excel in Speed. Another trait is that either one of them can exceed in Skill and Luck, depending on the game. List of Cords Notable Archetype in Cord's side are: *Othin (FE5) *Lot (FE6) *Bartre (FE7) *Ross (FE8) *Nolan (FE10) In The Sacred Stones, Ross can promote into a fighter instead of starting out as a fighter. Unlike the other pairs, Boyd and Nolan are not associated with one another in any way, and only fit the stat requirements for the archetype. See Also *Bord - The part archetype duo of the Bord & Cord Archetype. Death Quote Gallery File:Maji SajiFE1.png|Cord's Portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. He shares the same portrait with Bord. MajiFE3.gif|Cord's portrait in Monshō no Nazo. File:CordSD.png|Cord as he appeared in Shadow Dragon File:CordFE12.png|Cord as he appears in FE12. 3AxeFighters(Anime).jpg|Cord appears in the Fire Emblem anime along with Barst and Bord. Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Archetypes